1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for carrying an endless conveyor belt along a helical part of its path, said device comprising a frame supporting an outer bearing track and an inner bearing track, each provided below a lateral portion of the conveyor belt along at least a section of the helical part of the belt conveyor.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,282 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,871 disclose devices of this type. Here, use is made of two endless chains, each resting on balls in one of the bearing tracks, for carrying the conveyor belt.